This application is related to a previous application by Harrop, Ser. No. 484,840 of July 1, 1974, now abandoned. This invention relates to process for improving polyolefins, novel acrylic processing aids and to improved polyolefin compositions.
Acrylic polymers in general have been suggested as processing aids for polyolefins in the above mentioned Harrop patent application. However some acrylic polymers do not perform as well as others as processing aids.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for substantially improving the processability of polyolefins over that previously achieved.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel polyolefin composition having improved processability.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel processing aid for polyolefins.
These, and other objects as will become apparent from the description which follows, are achieved by the present invention which comprises an acrylic polymer of one or more C.sub.10 to C.sub.22 methacrylates and one or more acrylic acid selected from the group consisting of acrylic acid and methacrylic acid, a method for improving the processability of polyolefins comprising blending therewith said acrylic polymer, and a composition comprising a polyolefin and said acrylic polymer.